


Something About Us

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Roommates AU, Indulgent fluff basically, M/M, Opposites Attract, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: Kanda Yuu can't stand Allen Walker.They're just too different. Kanda is made up of sharp lines and blunt honesty, integrity and honor all beat together by a hammer into something vaguely resembling a human. Allen is soft and round with laugh lines already forming and eyes always warm, lies and affection and endless love somehow shoved together by everyone but him into something people generally called a "charming person."They were as different as night and day, black and white, cold and hot, and lie and truth. So why did everyone insist they were just too alike to get along? Kanda privately - and loudly - thought they had all gone quite insane. That is, until maybe he went a bit funny in the head too. A collection of OTP prompts for Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests using this [prompt list of 'opposites attract aus'.](http://otp-aus-r-us.tumblr.com/post/148200698853/opposites-attract-au-prompts) One day I'll have a legit Yullen fic - one day. For now, have these one-shots! I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Title from the song Something About Us by Kaminsky ft Signe Krūzmane, a cover of the Daft Punk song.

>   _a morning person and a night person are assigned as roommates au_  

Kanda scowled, turning his head away from the nightlight. Fuck, what time was it? It felt like too fucking late.

Frustration boiling over, Kanda sat up and glared at his roommate across the room. "Turn that fucking light off!"

Allen's head snapped up, eyes momentarily wide with surprise before it settled into a scowl Kanda was getting used to seeing. "What? I can't! I have to finish this by tonight!" He tapped the end of his pencil against the pad of paper on his drawn up knees. 

"It's-" he snagged his phone off the side of his bed to glare at the time. "Three AM! I have to be up by _five_ asshole!"

Allen looked especially affronted. "Asshole? _Me?_ I'm not the fucker up at five every damn day! I don't need to get up until eight!"

"It's not my damn fault you want to spend hours wasting away while you could be productive!" Kanda hissed, sleepy and angry and tired after a long week of this bullshit.

"Wasting?" Allen repeated and Kanda groaned. "I go to work from four PM until twelve! I don't have this so-called free time to go socializing! It's pathetic enough that I see your face more often than my best friend's!"

"And _I,"_ Kanda growled. "Go to work from seven am to 12 pm! Fuck, who the hell put us together?"

"God," Allen said dryly and Kanda snorted. "Well - I mean, we can't actually _change it_ can we?"

"No," Kanda said dejectedly and Allen stifled a laugh. Kanda wondered where all his energy came from - Allen did work long hours and was double majoring - but fuck all if Kanda knew what the other one was aside from his piano compositions. 

With a sigh Allen tilted his head to rest on the wall behind him, rolling a piece of charcoal in his hand, creating dusk and - hey. That was _Kanda's_ charcoal pencil!

"Fucker that's mine," Kanda said tiredly, too used to Allen simply snatching his art supplies whenever Kanda looked away.

Allen grinned, and it was in these moments, in the dark of the night, that Allen's peculiarities shined more than ever. The spare light there was always caught in the silver of his eyes, the white gleam of his teeth, and in the softer gray tones in his hair. There was something about that soft shade. It was a gray born of a dark saturated color mixing with the white - it felt like his hair was dyed but the longer Kanda was Allen's roommate the more he was inclined to believe it was somehow natural. 

The light also softened the gory mess the left side of his face was.

"I saw you using my hair tie the other day," Allen teased and Kanda scowled at being caught. Allen was the type of messy person who kept everything organized but somehow still spilling over. Their room was filled with plants - which Kanda didn't actually mind - and other knick-knacks, but somehow he found a gray eraser - one that was actually Kanda's - sitting on top the roll of toiler paper in their bath room. When confronted, Allen claimed that when inspiration struck he could not afford to fight it, no matter where he was. So when Kanda stepped out of the hot shower and found only Allen's numerous ties scattered about their sink counter - well. If Allen used Kanda's shit, then Kanda could most certainly use Allen's.

"Shut up," Kanda said eloquently, too tired to wax poetic on how and why Kanda felt he was allowed to use Allen's things. He waved vaguely towards the bathroom. "The eraser."

Allen's brows scrunched in confusion for a moment long enough that Kanda began to dread he'd actually have to explain, but then his face brightened and he laughed lightly. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Kanda shook his head, expressing in his drawn down eyebrows exactly how he felt about finding one of his gray erasers sitting on the toilet paper roll like it belonged there. Allen laughed again. 

"Go to sleep, Kanda," he said warmly, eyes glittering and smile gleaming and hair shining in the moonlight. Kanda decided instead to look out the window. It grew chilly at night where they were, even though it wasn't even close to mid-autumn yet. In the distance a tree's branches danced softly in the wind.

"I'll go to sleep soon," Allen promised, and Kanda turned to look at him. He sighed long-sufferingly. "Okay, okay. I'll go to sleep _now."_

He debated for a moment in telling Allen that he didn't hesitate for _him,_ but shrugged against it, settling back into his bed as Allen shuffled around, setting his things down. There was the rustle of covers, and then the click of the light switch. Kanda sighed as the annoying light finally went away, his eyelids no longer bleeding red.

"I get to bitch just as much when you wake me up in two hours, BaKanda," Allen whispered.

Kanda rolled over with a snort, meeting Allen's glittering eyes. "Go to sleep stupid beansprout.'

"Night, Kanda."

Kanda made it a personal challenge to not wake up Allen the next day. Like hell he wanted to start off his day listening to a beansprout's constant bitching. Honestly, he thought he did a pretty good job gliding around and walking soundlessly. In fact, it wasn't until he was leaving their room that Allen stirred, awoken by the jingle of Kanda's keys.

Allen sat up mutely, gazed around the room bleary-eyed, and then caught a hold of Kanda's face. He smiled sleepily, eyes creasing and lips turned up lazily. "Good morning," he whispered, and Kanda hesitated.

"...morning," Kanda said back, just as softly. Allen giggled so lightly Kanda barely heard it, and when he dropped his eyes to Kanda's keys his grin widened. Waving Kanda away, Allen fell back in his bed with a yawn and thump. Pursing his lips, Kanda left their dorm, only noticing when he turned to lock their door that Allen had somehow snuck a clown-shaped key chain on his ring of keys. He scowled down at the clown, looked at his watch, and walked away, stuffing the keys into his pocket.

He'd get the beansprout later - for now, he'd let him sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

> a violinist who only plays classical music and a metal guitarist dislike each other’s preferred genre but have to perform a duet au  

"Okay, okay, stop stop stop," Allen said, dropping the violin from his shoulder and waving his hand holding the bow haphazardly. "This sounds like shit."

"No," Kanda corrected, setting his guitar in its stand. _"You_ sound like shit. I sound awesome."

Allen groaned and mumbled under his breath, "Punk rockers and their shitty music-"

"Excuse me?" Kanda hissed, stalking from his side of the studio to confront Allen, who scrambled away and back onto his high stool to make space. Kanda grinned when even on his stool Allen still sat shorter than Kanda. Allen scowled back. "Mind repeating that a bit louder?"

"What?" Allen asked defensively. "All that shite music ruin your hearing? Need a hearing aid?"

"Why? You gonna share yours old man?" Kanda snapped back and Allen laughed derisively.

"Is that the best you got?" Allen asked, leaning forward in his seat until Kanda became uncomfortably aware that with their positions it left Allen only inches away from him. He almost leaned back, but the gleam in Allen's eyes told him he _knew_ what he was doing, and fuck if Kanda was going to let him win at anything.

"Don't test me," Kanda warned, nerves high strung and shoulders tense. They were so close that Allen's eyes suddenly flicked from side to side, focusing on Kanda's. When Allen didn't respond fast enough, he stared into his eyes - so light, so gray, and in the warm studio lighting it almost looked like the look Allen always gave others but never Kanda was actually aimed at him for once.

Allen took a shuddering breath and abruptly leaned away, scowling. "This is all your fault," he announced.

Startled, Kanda leaned away - shit, since when had he practically been bending the kid backwards? Rolling his shoulders, Kanda sent Allen a glare. "How the fuck do you think that?"

Allen waved in frustration towards Kanda. "Well! You - Mr. Belligerent and Scowling and Always Angry -"

"Hey!"

"Got in hot water with your professor, who's friends with mine, and who won a bet against m- who won a _bet._ And I have to pay for it and they decided to punish you and me by sticking us here!"

Kanda crossed his arms and leaned on one leg, fingers tapping his pick against his forearm. "That explains nothing."

Allen huffed. "If you hadn't pissed off your professor I wouldn't be here! Then I would just pay off the debt like I normally do-"

"Normally?" Kanda asked, brows drawing down sharply. "How do you 'normally' pay off these debts?"

Allen shifted defensively, eyes darting away to the sheet music on his stand. The uneasy response immediately set Kanda on edge, and he felt so suddenly angry his head went woozy with the blood rush. "Fuck!" Kanda snapped, whirling around to focus his glare but Allen.

"Hey!" Allen demanded, and Kanda could hear the stool slide back as he stepped off it. "What are you thinking? Are you - you're no - oh my God _no!_ I'm not selling myself!"

That had been exactly what Kanda was thinking. Despite all of Allen's very odd traits - white hair, scarred face, wine-red arm and scarred body, he was still very very pretty. It was in the set of his and the slope of his nose, how thick his eyelashes were and the way he smiled, dimpling one cheek and eyes glittering like they knew a secret about you. Allen was alluring - Kanda wasn't a fool and he wasn't blind. In fact, he thought all of Allen's differences made him all the more appealing. 

_His professor laughed lightly at Kanda's expression. "Oh, don't worry so much Kanda! Allen is a good worker - very friendly. And he's easy on the eyes, too." The shiver of disgust that danced down Kanda's spine as his old professor said this almost made Kanda snap out the very words he thought. Instead he clamped his mouth down. He'd already pissed the professor off once, no need to do it twice._

"I wasn't thinking a damn thing," Kanda finally snapped.

"You never are," Allen said without missing a beat, and Kanda's hands curled into fists. 

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe next time darling," Allen drawled sarcastically, and still Kanda felt flushed. Angry, tense, and way too wound up, Kanda focused on his own sheet music instead. It was some Mozart piece chosen specifically for Kanda's benefit, which was fucking offensive. He could _read_ music for shit's sake, why the hell were they trying to choose shit to make things 'easier'? 

"You know," Allen began thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling and tapping his bow against his thigh. "They didn't really say we had to do this piece - they just said do a duet." Kanda snapped his head towards Allen's, and received a curling grin. "Since this one is clearly going to shit - which is your fault - I say we just decide on another."

"First of all," Kanda began, sitting in the straight backed chair and crossing his legs at the ankles. "You're the one whose playing is shit - _not shite_ you English motherfucker. Second of all - if we can't even play this piece together, what makes you think we could play another?"

Allen shrugged, not taking any offense. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Kanda's mouth snapped closed, and he regarded the sheet music again, and then consulted his watch. They had this room for another ten minutes, which wasn't enough time to do anything. He tapped his pick against his thigh in thought. 

Suddenly, he felt Allen staring at him and looked up to meet his gaze. He frowned, realizing Allen wasn't _actually_ looking at him, and found him staring at his hips. Scowling, Kanda followed his gaze and realized - oh, okay. Allen was looking at his _watch._ "It's ten minutes till," Kanda said, annoyed, and Allen had the decency to at least blush. Or fake it.

"Uh, right," Allen cleared his throat. "So- do you want to go out?"

"What?" Kanda asked, wondering if he really had gone hard of hearing.

"No! No, no, no! Not that way - oh my God." Allen covered his face with his hands for a moment, and Kanda took that time to watch how the studio lights played on Allen's white hair. "Okay. Look," he dropped his hands and faced Kanda calmly, no evidence of his embarrassment remaining. "We need to figure out the sheet music or at least how to play this damn piece - obviously, we're running out of time. So... do you want to go out to dinner and talk it over then? Because I'm ravenous."

_"Ravenous?"_ Kanda mocked, huffing a short laugh. He thought about it. He didn't really have plans for his Friday night - what a big surprise. And putting off the assignment would just make him unnerved as the due date drew near, not to mention his professor was riding his ass on this assignment. Disgusting old pervert. "Fine."

"Fine?" Allen asked too hopefully, and so Kanda made sure to level his best glare at him.

"Fine, we go out to talk about the sheet music." _Not a date beansprout,_ he wanted to say, but felt like that sounded too much like denial. No need giving the idiot any ideas.

"Okay. Okay!" Allen said excitedly, clapping his hands twice together as if settling a deal. "Okay uh- I guess we should get going?"

Kanda snorted, standing from his chair and storing his guitar into its case. "So damn awkward. Yes, yes we should get going."

Then Allen smiled, bright and big and full of warmth, like all those other smiles Allen never aimed at Kanda. Kanda felt like he finally won their stupid competitive, whatever it had been. Getting Allen to break and bend and soften first - something like that. 

And then Allen's grin turned sly, eyes twinkling as he stored his violin and shoved sheets of music haphazardly into his bag, surely wrinkling pages as they went. Suddenly, Kanda wondered if maybe, somehow, he hadn't won after all. If maybe the whole thing had been a ploy to get Kanda to accept this dinner offer because, really, when was the last time he'd gone out to eat with someone other than Lavi or Lenalee? Or, God forbid, his horrid father?

_Too long,_ his mind whispered, and Kanda sternly demanded it shut up. It was just a dinner to talk about assignments, that's all. Just a dinner, nothing special.

"Come on Kanda!" Allen called, and Kanda swung his guitar case over his shoulder along with his messenger bag, following Allen, and then shoving past him to lead, ignoring Allen's soft chuckles behind him.


End file.
